


Leave Her Bed For Mine

by warmcuppatea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Dominance, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Infidelity, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Submission, Suits and Ties, married man louis, oblivious everyone else, very not married harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmcuppatea/pseuds/warmcuppatea
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is working his way up in the world of marketing, with a wonderful daughter and a beautiful wife. He's content and happily married... Until he isn't.or, a self-indulgent fic about what happens when you convince yourself that something is right, even when you know it's not. when green eyes are all you need to break every vow you swore on what should have been the most important day of your life, and how to move on from that and start something new.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction. i do not own one direction, or any of the described characters. no copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> -m

Green eyes flickered, Louis noted from all the way across the pub he was currently sat in. Curious, flirting, teasing, green eyes. Louis felt like he was going to lose his fucking mind. 

 

He didn’t even know the name behind those eyes. He was sure he had heard it at least once or twice in their multiple encounters, but that didn’t matter. It wasn’t the point. He didn’t need a name for those eyes to be unforgettable. He opened his mouth to say something, forgetting that a hundred feet or more separated them.

 

“L,” a soft voice next to him brought him back down to earth, where even the greenest of eyes couldn’t penetrate his focus. “Are you alright? Something seems off.”

 

He let her stroke his cheek, biting his lip softly. “Yeah, i guess I’m just not up for all… _This_ , tonight.”

 

She nodded understandingly. “Well, we could always head home. Rosie has been-”

 

“ _Eleanor_ , I’m really busy with work. End of the quarter and all.” He said, before immediately apologizing. “I’m sorry, I-”

 

She shook her head, pink lips smiling understandingly at him. “I completely understand, Lou, don’t apologize.” She said.

 

She didn’t understand, but he nodded along.

 

“I’m here for you, babe. If going to the office is gonna help you relax a little bit, that’s fine with me. I’m sure my family won’t mind.” she supplied.

 

Louis nodded, glancing at Eleanor’s sister, who was having the time of her life at her engagement party. 

 

Apparently, her and her groom to be had met right in this spot, exactly a year ago. And they were _so_ in love that Jason - Jack? Josh? - just had to propose to her, put a ring on it. Louis was sure that at one point he had known the feeling. Himself and Eleanor had met three and a half years prior, at the wedding of a mutual friend. He was the best man, she, the maid of honor. She caught the bouquet, he kissed her goodnight, and _boom_.. They had been so enthralled with each other that they themselves were wed not even nine months later. His mother called him presumptuous in the most loving way. His family adored her, and he was a favorite among her family as well. They made a beautiful couple. Louis felt the ring on his finger getting tighter. He had never been so enthralled with anyone until he had met Eleanor. He was sure that she was the one and only -

 

“Yeah, yeah. I think that might help, actually.” he said, looking up at her. “You’re sure?”

 

She nodded, smiling. “Of course I’m sure. You and me - we’re a team. We’ve got to make sacrifices for each other.” she smiled. “I love you, Mister Tomlinson.”

 

Louis gulped. He smiled a bit tightly. “And I you, my Mrs.” he said, just the same way he did every day since the day they had wed.

  
  


\-------------------------------

 

Full lips pressed against Louis’ own. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, reaching for more, _more more_. More of what, he wasn’t sure. More of anything, everything, all of it. A shiver ran down his back, leaning his head to the side to allow access for the pair of lips to kiss down. 

 

“You just love-”

 

“Shh…” Louis said, almost a soft, choked out moan. “Don’t ruin this.”

 

No other words were spoken. Louis felt the buttons of his shirt pop off, torn from the body he had been reaching for seconds before. He squeezed his eyes shut, sucking a mark into the skin nearest his mouth. He but down, listening to the deep moan that followed. 

 

Clothing was flying off around him. He heard the deep sound of a belt coming undone frantically, and realized that it was him taking off his own. Trousers were shoved to the floor and stepped out of, and his lover was pressed against the wall. More, more, he needed so much more. He closed his eyes and tugged himself once, before his hand was removed. 

 

“You’re with me and not her for a reason, let me take care of you.”

 

A choked moan was his only response. 


	2. one

Watching him walk out the door, Louis sighed and sunk into the chair at his desk. He squeezed his eyes shut, before trying to compose himself. 

 

_Breathe in, breathe out._ Ten, nine, eight, _don’t look in the mirror_ , seven, six, _Eleanor’s favorite number,_  five, four, three, two, _the age of his daughter_ , one, _pretend like you’re fine._

 

He cursed to himself, standing to move to the small closet in his office. It was for these type of… Emergencies, that he always kept a spare change of clothes at work. He stripped away the shame and changed into his backup clothing. This was one of his daughter’s favorite shirts on him… Blue with polka dots. It smelled like the laundary detergent his wife used.

 

He pushed those thoughts aside. Because it was the end of the quarter. Not like he was lying about being busy. He didn’t have time to pity himself over a blowjob he may have liked a little more than he’d care to admit. He fixed himself up and sat back down at his desk. He pulled out his iPad, smiling when he saw that his ‘daughter’ had sent him a SnapChat. Of course, Rosie couldn’t do that on her own, but her babysitter gave her enough help to be able to send pictures and teeny videos. He loaded them, smiling over her high pitched voice. She was a beauty, just like her mother, except she had Louis’ eyes. 

 

There was a picture of Rosie with the pictures she had made with her sitter, a clip of her explaining why a particular doll was her favorite, and a video of her and Eleanor saying goodnight to Louis.

 

_Eleanor._ Wow. He hadn’t realized that he had been occupied for so long that she would already be home and with Rosie, probably getting ready for bed. She probably was in the middle of her pre-bed routine, something Louis used to find so sexy but that was now just time consuming. He sent a kissy face back to Rosie, knowing she wouldn’t see it for awhile, before going over a few contracts for the next day.

 

He’d deny ever imagining how much more beautiful his daughter would be with piercing green eyes. 

 

\----------------------------

 

‘Daddy!” Rosie squealed, running up to Louis, and leaping towards him.

 

Childlike faith was a funny thing. Rosie was so confident and sure that Louis would catch her, even more sure than Louis was. She landed safely in his arms, but he still had a shiver of fear. This bundle of gentle brunette curls was precious cargo. Sometimes, Louis wished he could trust himself as much as Rosie trusted him.

 

But for now, he simply smiled brightly and left a sloppy kiss on her cheek. “Rosie! My sweet darling!” He said happily, spinning her around now that she was safe in his arms. She laughed brightly, making his smile grow. “Beautiful baby girl,” he murmured, stopping the spinning and pulling her to his chest. “Did you enjoy your stay with Nana and Papa?”

 

She nodded brightly. “Mhm! Lotsa funnies!” 

 

As cute as he thought his daughter’s words were, he gave her a playful scowl. “Use some real words, darling. No one wants to hear someone stammer.”

 

Rosie nodded and took a second to think. “Yes daddy.” She said politely. She was so smart for her age, “Nana and Papa had lotsa fun with me. Rosie.” 

 

“I’m so glad, sugar.” He smiled and kissed her temple. He carried her back up the walkway she had ran down, to greet his inlaws. 

 

They were just as much of a vision as himself and Eleanor were. A gorgeous couple. He smiled and gave both his mother and father-in-laws a hug. “Thank you so much for watching Rosie. My work schedule was crazy the last few days, and with Eleanor in Milan-”

 

His words were hushed with polite smiles. “Oh Louis, don’t. We would do anything for you and sweet Rosie.”

 

“Thank you, that means a lot.” He smiled, feeling Rosie starting to settle against his shoulder. 

 

They said their goodbyes, and Louis held the almost-sleeping Rosie as he headed back to his car. He almost felt a little sick when he heard his mother-in-law say “He is just the perfect son-in-law and father, isn’t he?”

 

He wasn’t anywhere near perfect. 

 

He settled Rosie down in the car, kissing her forehead as he buckled her in. He got in himself and sighed. On the seat beside him was a post-it note, one that he simultaneously wanted to find but hated to see.

 

**8pm, the 15th of December. Naked in 309. -H**

 

Louis rubbed his face, but put the date into his iCal nonetheless, marking it as an urgent meeting. He drove off, attempting to leave his unease where his car was previously parked. 

  
  


\-------------------------------------

 

“I missed you so much, L.” Petite arms wrapped around his neck. 

 

He closed his eyes as he hugged her. She had always felt so nice in his arms, and he tried to dwell in that for just a second. “I missed you too.” He said softly, pulling away a minute later. He smiled at her and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Good flight?” He asked, taking her rucksack from her hand and carrying it inside, along with her case.

 

She nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist. “It was, actually. Pleasant. I was sat next to a journalist, who told me all about her upcoming article on smiling.”

 

“Of course, you would talk to strangers.” He tutted playfully. His voice softened as they arrived inside. “Ro just fell asleep, you know how restless she gets when you’re gone.” He explained.

 

She nodded. “Yeah, I understand.” She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. “Mm, love this new cologne you have. What is it, again?”

 

Louis swallowed tightly. “Um, I can’t remember off the top of my head.”

 

She laughed softly but brightly. “You’re so silly, Lou. I love you so much.” 

 

He smiled at her, rubbing small circles on her back. Ten, _don’t act so tense_ , nine, eight, seven, _the name of the cologne he was wearing_ , six, five, four, three, _times he’s lied in this conversation_ , two, one, _more things to keep hidden._

 

“I’ll meet you upstairs, okay? The game should be on.”

 

“Man U?” 

 

He smiled. “Of course. Versus the Rovers.”

 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Of course. See you later.”

 

He watched her head upstairs and realized how much he hated how well she knew him. But he supposed that as his wife, it was her job. She would know his favorite team, obviously. 

 

He didn’t remember any of her favorite things. 

 

“Oh, Louis,” She said, head popping down the stairs.

 

“Yes?” He asked, a little taken aback. He hadn’t moved an inch since she had left the room.

 

She smiled. “Harry left me a voicemail.”

 

Louis paled a little bit. “He called you? What about?”

 

“You’re helping plan Jesse’s batchelor party? No wonder my family loves you so much.” she beamed. “You’re wonderful. And I appreciate you so much. I’ll make sure to clear our schedule for the 15th.”

 

“Thanks.” he said, feeling a little bit light headed.

 

\------------------------------

  
  


Louis felt like an idiot.

 

He was currently pacing around, naked, in a hotel room that wasn’t his. He played with his watch anxiously. Louis was notoriously early, and today was no exception. He had arrived at the hotel an hour and a half prior to the time given, just so he could be sure he was prepared. 

 

“C’mon, Tomlinson.” He mumbled aloud to himself. “It’s no big deal. She has no idea.” He said.

 

His phone was off and in the safe, per the instructions for every time they met. He wondered if Eleanor had texted him to ask how “party planning” was going. He knew he was in deep when he received an email of her favorite caterers in London. Apparently, on top of lying, he would actually have to plan this damn party to save face. He tried to pull himself together a little bit. 

 

Rubbing a hand down his chest, he bit his lip. The room was so cold, his nipples forming hard little buds on his chest. He rubbed the chill off of his arms, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Laying back on the bed, he stared at the ceiling. _One tile, two tiles,_ three, _my wife would cry if she knew what i was doing right now_ , four, five, six, _times i’ve seen him this month_ , seven, eight, nine, ten, _reasons i’m an awful person_.

 

“When I said naked, this isn’t what I had in mind.”

 

Louis heard his vocal tone before he registered the presence in the room. He sat up quickly. “I’m sorry, I-”

 

“I know.” He said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He stroked Louis’ cheek gently. “I know, sweet. You were stuck inside that head of your’s again.” 

 

Louis nodded a little, flushed. He tried to explain. “I just-”

 

“Shh.” He said to Louis, a finger settling on top of his lips. “You don’t have to explain to me. This is a worry free zone.” he said. “Where is your phone, bub?”

 

Louis felt a bubbling in his lower abdomen. “In the safe.” He said softly, looking up at him. “Promise.” 

 

And that was a promise he truly meant. He was always to conceal his phone in a designated area because he tended to go on it to get work done when he shouldn’t be. He had learned his lesson the time that his bim had been spanked raw to teach him the lesson.

 

“That’s a good boy.” He said, his slow drawl cooing in a way that made Louis’ cheeks flush. He nodded. Harry looked at him. “Why are you so tense, more than usual?”

 

“End of the quarter at work.” He explained, biting his lip. “It’s just a lot.. And I has Rosie all week, so.”

 

Harry nodded, standing to go dig in a bag that Louis hadn’t even noticed he had brought with him. “I see. Well you know that kind of stress just isn’t good for you, hm?”

 

Louis felt a few knots form. “I know, I don’t mean to -”

 

“Shh, shh, I didn’t mean it like that…” He said softly, but looking back with a stern expression. “Do I need to gag you tonight?”

 

_Not tonight_ , Louis thought, as he shook his head no. Harry tutted. “You should know better than to deny something you know you need, but… I’ll give you one more chance. One more noise and you are gagged until I’m done with you.”

 

Louis nodded. He was left in silence for a few seconds before he was suddenly turned onto his stomach, “What the-”

 

“And in we go,” He said, voice almost condiscendingly sweet. Louis wasn’t sure what he was referring to until he felt a gag being slipped into his mouth. “Sweet, I wish you could be honest with me about the things you need.”

 

Louis let out a slight, content sigh as he felt the silk headband being tied around his head, mouth secure. He closed his eyes, letting the man have his way. 

 

“I know what you need better than anyone else. Better than you, better than your wife…”

 

Louis felt his hands being secured with rope, and he didn’t even try to move. He felt his cock growing hard as he was bound, the feel of the man’s jeans against his skin a reminder of how _naked_ he was… Completely. 

 

“Don’t forget that, sugar. Okay? Let me take care of you.” He said, finishing the knot on his wrists. Louis knew how tight the bond was, he didn’t need to test it. He tried to not, knowing that he wasn’t being paid any mind. His ankles were secured next. “Sometimes, you just need to let someone else take control, don’t you sugar?” He asked. 

 

Louis didn’t move his head in any sort of response. A loud slap resounded against his ass, causing him to moan into the headband that was gagging him. 

 

“That’s right. You do. And no one can control you quite like I can.” He smiled down at Louis, before taking a picture. “Let’s hope this doesn’t end up somewhere it shouldn’t, hm? Now be good, we wouldn’t want you returning to your wife with a spanked arse, would we?”

 

Louis cheeks flushed, deciding to shallowly shake his head now.

 

“Good boy.” he cooed. “Now, let me touch that nice little body of yours.” He said, before flipping Louis onto his back. 

 

Louis knew that he never knew what to expect with him but the one thing he truly never saw coming was a massage. However, before he knew it, the man was massaging the knots out of his back one by one. He could feel his body relaxing with every tug of Harry’s hands against his skin. Even though it wasn’t sexual at all, he was so, _so_ hard. He squirmed against his binds. Tears were brimming in his eyes. He tried to say something, but it came out as a bunch of muffles due to the gag.

 

“I know, bub. Let it out.”

 

He felt Harry get at a knot deep between his shoulders, and as the tension subsided, he sobbed. He felt so… Taken care of. And odd, and so many other things. 

  
“That’s right, sugar, there you go.” He said. “I know what you need, don’t I?” He received a nod in response. “And that’s why I’m not letting you come tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy :) we are just getting started here! if you have any questions please do not hesitate to comment, but a lot of your questions will be answered in the following chapters :)
> 
> also, i am in search of a beta. if anyone is interested, please let me know!
> 
> -m


End file.
